Memories reborn
by vaporeonxglaceon
Summary: Tsuna was lying on his death bed, he has ruled the vongola for over 50 years now, all he regretts is that if he had the chance to go back to the past was so he coul accept it earlier than he did, but what does Giotto have to do with this, and if he could return to the past what would be so diffrent only time will tell (summary changed)
1. Prolouge the death

Memories reborn

Prolouge

Summary: Tsunayoshi sawada the Deichimo of Vongola had led the Vongola famiglia for 50 years, now he was lying on his death bed, he had but one regret, the regret that he should have accepted the titel of deichimo from the very beginning, but that is all in the past there is no going back...or is it.

Disclaimer: I don't own katekyo hitman reborn it goes to its original owner I only own the story you will be currently be reading, and four ocs you will meet in this chapter only maby.

* * *

Tsuna was lying on his death bed after 50 years of being a boss, he was ill and weak and he knew his day would come, the day he would leave his friends his family his famiglia, he knows that Vongola is in good hands with the current undeichimo boss his daughter Tsukiyoko Sawada.

He taught her everything he knew on how to treat her family and friends, and he knew she would do the same to her children same went for her younger twin brothers and younger sister, he didnt regret anything, the only regret he had was that he hadnt accepted the titel of Deichimo that one morning when a certain baby hitman came at his door, to train him into the boss he was today.

He regreted that he should have just accepted the titel and gone through the training without the whining, without the complaining and just go with it.

That was the only thing he regretted, how he wished that he could go back in time and maby proabably become a bit more reliable and stronger person, other than that he had absolutly no regret, his guardians had all retired and are all still going strong and healthy, Reborn was still alive his parents and vongola nono had passed away a few years back with their family around them, and the Vongola famiglia is going stronger than ever before.

Yes Tsunayoshi Sawada held no regret, but still wished that if he could go back to the past the one thing he would do diffrently was to accept the possision of Vongola Deichimo, maby not straight away but he deffinetly wouldnt let 2 years pass to accept it like he did.

But that was all in the past, as he was lying in his bed looking up at his guardians who all stood around him, respect and concern all laid heavily in their eyes, he had been sick for 3 months now and his condition wasnt getting any better, he was getting worse and worse, and his guardians rarely left his side, only time was when they needed to eat or bathroom breaks, or sometimes Tsuna had to order them to leave so they could get some sleep.

Today though was diffrent, way too diffrent, he was getting weaker and weaker he could barely breath, he was soo weak that every last one of his closest family, famiglia and friends had come to see him, his eldest daughter and the current boss of Vongola was at his left side holding her fathers hand with bouth of hers holding it to her face slightly crying, her two younger twin brothers Imashi and Tomashi was behind her holding onto their sisters shoulder while looking at their dying father, while Tsunas youngest daughter Yuki was holding onto Lambos shirt crying loudly into it.

Gokudera Hayato the Vongola Deichimos storm guardian and Right hand man, was sitting at Tsunas right holding his other hand with both of his much like the vongola Undeichimo, only he was looking straigh at Tsuna holding his hand allmost in a deathgrip, tears thretening to fall out of his eyes, as he watched over his prechious juudaime, his boss his friend as he was dying in front of him, in front of them, from an illness they had no controll over.

Yamamoto Takeshi, Tsunas Rain guardian, stod next to Hayato holding onto his left shoulder while looking down at Tsuna a sad smal smile plasterd onto his face, trying so dessperatly to keep his promise to the baby hitman reborn, his promise to Tsuna, that no matter what he would smile true, to everyone although right now he had to force it a bit, though it became more genuine when Tsuna managed to look up at him, smiling slightly through the pain he was in.

Sasegawa Ryohei and Kyoko Sasegawa Sawada bouth held onto eachother Kyoko was crying in her brothers arms, while Ryohei Tsunas Sun guardian, older broter and brother in law, held onto her soothing her, stroking her back while looking at his younger brother who was in so much pain, sweating from the feaver, his pale skin and listening to his heavily shaking breathing, he looked at him in concern because they couldnt do anything else but to wait for him to die and he hated it.

Lambo Bovino Tsunas Lightning guardian and younger brother, tried dessperatly to calm the crying 21 year old yuki in his arms, as he did so, he was still looking at his Tsuna-nii he might be his boss but he still called Tsunayoshi Tsuna-nii, because that was what Lambo wanted to do, making his Tsuna-nii remember yes he is his boss but he is still my brother.

Hibari Kyoya Vongola Deichimos Cloud guardian stood tall and stiff next to Hayato looking down on the carnivore, Tsuna was no loonger a herbivore, he had proven himself to the prefect so many years ago that he was worthy of the carnivore rank, loong allready passed the omnivoire status, Hibari rarely showed his emotions, but over the years he had learned to respect the carnivoire and the other Omnivoires, but even still he rarely showed expreshions it was only the last 3 months now he was starting to lose that mask, even to the point where he and Mukuro could sit next to each other in silence, but he hadnt cried not even once when Tsuna was sick, it was only now that he was struggeling to keep his emotions in check, looking down at the Carnivoire Tsuna still had that stupid smile on his face, he couldnt take it anymore as the tears ran down from his eyes and Mukuro slowly grabing the cloud into a silent comfort.

Mukuro Dukuro one of Tsunas Mist guardians chrome being the other, slightly taking his arm around Kyoyas shoulder slightly squeashing his shoulder in comfort, as the cloud lowerd his head as he silently cried for their sky, Mukuro joined the prefect in the silence of the two of them, he slightly looked down at Tsuna looking him straight in the eye, silently thanking him, without him he would still proabably still be in the vendice prison, he owed the boy his life plus some, and it hurt seing him like this, so weak, so helpless, and Mukuro knew Sawada Tsunayoshi didnt have loong left, and he knew that the deichimo boss knew this as well.

Chrome Dukuro the feemale ilusionist and the secound mist guardian to the deichimo, was standing next to Takeshi holding onto her trident so hard that her knuckles turned white, Yamamoto had to allmost pry the trident away from the girl as she was starting to bleed because of the tight grip, she owed so much to her bossu, she owed everything to him, she would do anything for him, but what good is an illusion when that is all it is an illusion, she cant bring people back from the dead, and she cant keep him allive ither, it was so painfull to watch, and as Takeshi tried to pry her trident away she flung to him holding onto his shirt crying loudly into Takeshis chest.

Reborn free from his curse looked down on his ex-student, thinking back to the once Dame-Tsuna he once was, he still called him dame but it was more teasing nowadays, as he had proven himself time and time again, that he was truly a powerfull mafia boss, looking back at the time he spent training him, he couldnt help but smile a little at the memories, but the smile slowly faded as he looked down on the dying man in front of him, he had seen this 2 times too many, he had known both Vongola ottava and nono and he was blessed to be able to know even the deichimo and the undeichimo, only to remember that life will come to an end one day.

Yes he had indeed known Vongola ottava for the short time she lived when he first was introduced to the Vongola.

She was a strong woman who was the start of the turning point for Vongola, the time he had known her she was allready an old woman, but god grief was she stubborn, she had the aura of a boss till her death, Reborn had to smile a little at her antics as she had a smug grin on her face before her heart failed on her, as for nono he was allready getting old before Tsuna tok over it was still a miracle he had lived as loong as he had, the mafia is not a world where people get to die old, yet the last three counting the now dying deichimo had all passed their 50s.

The reality of it all was so strange to Reborn, it all started when Ottava the eight boss of Vongola wanted nothing to do with the murderous antics of the mafia and wanted it to return to the way the Vongola Primo had intended it to be, to be a vigilante group who protect the weak and fight the evil.

It took all of her stregths and antics to make it happend, Timoteo the Vongola nono helped but he werent able to carry it onwards like the vongola Ottava had started, and it started to slowly go back again, it wasnt untill Tsuna had taken the titel of deichimo and led the Vongola that they had finally managed to return it to its glory, and then to finally return the original bloodline back to where it was supposed to be.

Reborn frown deepend as he looked to the eleventh boss of Vongola Tsukiyoko Sawada the undeichimo boss, Tsuna had raised her well, same goes for all of his children, he had taught them early on that it is important that you treat others like you would like them to treat you, dont judge a person based on apperance alone (the Varia was mostly the reason for this) and friends and family comes before anything else.

Yes Tsuna had taught them well, all four of his children where understanding, wanting to help and so much like their father in so many ways, though they got more back bone in them than when their father had started his training.

" ..orn" Reborn eyes shot up, looking straight at Tsunas, he had just talked he hadnt talked in 5 days (most likely due to exhaustion) he looked down at him, tsunas guardians and children as well as the Varia, dino and the shimon family was all crowding around Tsuna, they had all herd it to.

"hehe...*cough* wh..why the loong fa-ce re..born...all...lives...e..end ev..even...tu..ally rig..ht?" tsuna was forcing himself everyone knew that, but they allso knew he was right, it was going to happend eventually wether they wanted it or not, and despite Gokudera screaming for him not to give up and keep fighting everything would be fine.

"Go...gokud...dera...ku..kun sto..stop it al..allrea..dy stop holdi...ing ont..to su..ch sma..l ho..pe th..there is..snt muc...ch f..for m..me le..ef"

He is really strainig himself, Rebon looked at his ex-student "Dame-Tsuna just say what you want and we will let you die in peace, you are straining yourself too much"

Gokudera as well as every other eye in the room (exept for Tsuna and the Varia) glared in dissbelief at the number 1 hitman.

Before there was an uproar Reborn began to explain "Right now Tsuna is knocking at the heavens door, and it is only a matter of time before that door opens, so before that happends Tsuna what do you want to say before you strain yourself too much?"

All eyes turned to Tsuna again

Tsuna managed a weak smile at his ex-tutor and his current advisor "I am sleepy...reborn, but I wan..wanted t..to thank you"

Reborn knows that as soon as he closes those eyes he wount be waking up again, Reborn tried to swallow a clump that is in his throat but wherent quite able to, he is so close to death, he is in so much pain, but he still thinks so highly of his friends than himself. Reborn lifted his head and looked in Tsunas eyes.

"thank me for what, Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna only smiled meekly as he turned to look everyone in the eye of every one that was in the room.

"I wanted t..to thank you...for brin..bringing me...into thi...this wo..wonderfull family" his voice was but a whisper, but even so everyone in the room heard it Tsunas lowerd his head as his eyes started to fall, "I...have no regrets...Re..Reborn, im just wery...wery happy, my fa..family, a..and everyone is...here, Vo...Vongola wi..will be..safe with Tsuki-chan and...I kno...ow she...will ra..raise her...chil..dren like i did them, so thank you all of you."

His eyes closed and one last whisper filled the room 'thank you' before the hands that Tsukiyoko and Gokudera held went limp and fell from their hold, he was no loonger panting, no more fever, no more cold swet no more pain, all that was left was a smal smile on his lips he was at peace, he was dead.

tbc

* * *

A/N: ...is it really okey for me to say that I was allmost crying when I wrote this, I acctually had to stop for a bit to calm myself down enough, for me to be able to continiue writing, I wanted to add more at the end because this is not a one shot story, this is a Tsuna sent from the future with memories intact story, only to realise, that will make the death less tragic, if I added more the story would be so wierd, and yes Ottava makes an apperance sadly I dont remember her acctual name so we have to go with Ottava, I dont remember correctly if it was ottava or Nono who started to wanting to change the vongola, and I read in a diffrent fiction about that ottava was the one who started it, I dont remember what fic that was I have read so many khr stories lately, but I was really inspired about that and yes Tsuna has 4 kids, and yes the Undeichimo is allso a girl, I dont want ottava to be the only vongola feemale boss, i dont think I will be using his children for the future though (they arent even born yett how are they even supposed to do that) stay tuned for the next chapter though, and im sorry if I made some of you cry I really wanted to get that trust forth, that bond that the guardians and Reborn had managed to build over the years they had been working together, and yes that means Hibari had to cry, please dont kill me, I was trying to really understand their personalities they have, and a lot can change in 50 years, but they still have that characteristics that makes them who they are, and yes Varia, Dino and Enma and his guardians are there, I wanted to take their take on it but then this part would become LOOOOOOONG and tedious so I just took it from the guardians PoV as well as Reborns, I felt like they where the most important ones to add.

As for the reason I wanted to make a story like this, as far as what i have seen so far, there arent all that many good future tsuna reborn to the past stories as I like to call them, there are some nice ones but mostly bad in my opinion, shure there are people who like some of the stories I hate, and there are people that hate stories that I like.

like for example the most common story among lets say twin-fic that I CONSTANTLY see is that the younger of the twin wich is 99% of the time that I have seen is allways the better one and the one reborn is going to train, while the elder of the 2 is left out, and the elder is tsuna 99% of the time, they all follow the same pattern.

Tsuna is the Dame and the brother is the 'cool' one tsuna gets the guardians on his side when it is supposed to be the other way around and it is Tsuna who is the supposed better of the 2.

This is constant and I dont like reading genderswap fics because in my opinion they are wrong and should never exist, so if you know any twin fic that you like that has the cateria 'gender swap' keep it away from me, I dont mind if you think its a good story i just personally hate gender swap fics, but if you like them go ahead read them I got nothing against that.

so anyway back on topic, why am I writing all of this down, if the storis are so constant ehy bother with them, that is because I have found 2 rare really good twin-fic stories, its up there with the 'flames and family chronicles' if you dont know what flames and families chronicles are, you are missing out on some good reborn stories, look them up on fanfiction they are amazing stories, you wount be dissapointed.

Anyway back on topic, I have two great stories for you if you are looking for some twin-fics they are called:

To that faraway sky by KuraiArciris

and BlackBird by Jadetiger27

I personally like Blackbird better of the two, because in that story Tsuna is Mute but at the same time not, he has been silenced out of fear for his twin, and Fon makes an important role in bouth of the stories if I remember correctly (why is this authors note so looong)

there is allso another story I am reading at the moment it has a nice twist to it but I wount tell what that twist is it is called

He deserves better by AliceVermillion

there is allso Silent Sky by Megan Jay Riley (though I think it has some Yaoi pairings I havent realy touched it yett it just seems like a good story from the summary so dont hold your breath if it isnt)

ANYWAY I better stop now before I keep ranting even further, geez this note is getting ridiciolousy (is that even a word) LOOOONG anyway I better get on with working on the next chapter see ya later ~VxG~


	2. The acceptance

Memories Reborn

Chapter 1: a secound chance at life

Disclaimer: I own nothing within the katekyo hitman reborn franchise that goes to its original owners

* * *

Previously on Memories reborn

His eyes closed and one last whisper filled the room 'thank you' before the hands that Tsukiyoko and Gokudera held went limp and fell from their hold, he was no loonger panting, no more fever, no more cold swet no more pain, all that was left was a smal smile on his lips he was at peace, he was dead.

* * *

As he felt his spirit leave the now cold body, he was met with a strange warmth, the vongola Deichimo turned around and met with a sight he never thought he would see again, in front of him was all of the previous bosses from Primo to the now Deichimo.

Tsuna couldnt help but to smile a little at the scene, Nono looked strong and healthy all of them did, he himself included. he was no loonger the 73 year old sick man he was when he had passed, no he was currently the age he was when he became the Deichimo officialy 18.

After looking himself over, a familiar figure came towards him, placing a hand on the deichimos shoulder.

vongola Primo or Giotto as he prefer people to call him. "come Tsunayoshi, walk with me"

Tsuna didnt have much of a choice as the primo all but draged him away, they walked towards a strange light, Tsuna didnt say anything to the man walking besides him arm still on the now young boys shoulder, the eyes of the hdw was currently inactive but those deep azure blue eyes that the primo had made Tsuna shiver, a sensation he hadnt have had in a loong time.

"so it was finaly time for you to join our ranks Tsunayoshi"

Tsuna looked over at the blond man in front of him, not knowing if he was asking a question or demanding an awnser. "I got sick and died from the illness, Vongola is going to be in good hands, I have no regrets." Tsuna looked up at the 1st as the man was squezing his shoulder giving him a look that said 'no regrets, are you shure about that'

Tsuna stared at the man in front of him, looking a little confused, Giotto who clearly understood what the boy was thinking, gave a smal smile as he gestured to in front of them.

"yes you dont have any regrets regarding the future, but what about the past?" Giotto calmly said as a house appeared before them, "Tell me Tsunayoshi, if you could have done something diffrent from the past, what would it be?"

Tsuna looked up at Giotto, staring into his eyes for a moment before he awnserd "The only regret I have from the past is that I didnt accept the titel sooner"

Giotto and Tsuna looked at eacother, after a while Giotto turned his head implying to tsuna that he should do the same.

Tsuna took one last glance at the Vongola Primo before he turned his head to watch the scenario in front of them, the house they stood in front of was his old home before he had moved to Italy to live at the Vongola HQ, Lambo and I-pin was outside playing in the yard.

Tsuna had to smile a bit as he watched a 6 year old Lambo runing around after I-pin obviously playing tag.

The vongola Primo looked down on the smiling deichimo, giving of a faint smile himself.

"what are you thinking young deichimo? that it is fine to let them act like this?"

That caught Tsuna off guard, as he turned around to look at the man before him, wondering why he would regret anything related to Lambo, but before he could say anything Giotto cut him of.

"Why does Lambo who is but a child have to be a guardian? why cant he just be a normal child and stay away from the mafia so he can have a normal life?" Giotto who was at the moment staring up at the sky turned around to meet Tsunas bevilderd face, while he continiued. "You forgot one important fact about Lambo Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna was just now realizing what Giotto was getting at, and turned his head towards Lambo and I-pin again, looking mostly at Lambo as the realization was getting to him, Lambo isnt a normal child, and the same goes for I-pin as Lambo was originaly from a mafia famiglia who didnt want anything to do with him.

Tsuna was now looking at Lambo with sad eyes, realizing that all this time running around with I-pin was not because he was bored (well maby it had something to do with it) but he wanted attention wether bad or good, he knew if he did something stupid his Ka-san or Kyoko or Haru-chan would sooth his crying and give him some attention.

Giotto was looking at the boy with knowing eyes, the boy was starting to understand but he decided to give him one more push "Tell me Tsunayoshi, when was the last time you played with your lightning?"

Tsunas eyes widend, his body stiffend, and then it hit him, and it hit him hard, Tsuna felt like something hard had fell onto his back and for once it was not Reborn, no it was something he knew, something he truly regretted, but by the time he could spend time with his youngest guardian, he was to old for children games, so they settled for hand to hand combat instead, and by the time they had gotten a close bond, the regret was forgotten and burried in the past.

Giotto tok the silence as the sign that the deichimo had rememberd, and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder in comfort. "Let me ask you something Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna snapped out of his daze and looked up at the man besides him, silently asking him 'what'. Giotto smiled while closing his eyes and releasing the hand he had on his shoulder.

"what would the you that you are now do if you had to choose between spending time with your famiglia, or do some training or buisness?"

Tsuna lowerd his head, his bangs cowering his eyes, soon after he looked up straight in Giottos eyes.

"Why are you even asking me this Primo, it is burried and forgotten, its in the past all we can do is move forward towards the future, it does not matter what I regrett or what I don't regrett. I hold no regretts towards the future you said so yourself, I have done everything in my power as Vongola Deichimo, as a father, to make shure my children and the next line of Vongola to understand the value of family, I have taught them everything I know, taught them how to defend themselves, taught them about life, taught them about doing things to the fullest and that what they believe is the right thing to do."

Tsuna held the glare to Giotto putting on his boss apeal, as he raised his head, lowering his shoulders slightly, while putting his arms behind his back, his legs placed against eachother as his body straighten all the while his eyes burned orange and his flame close to emitting from his head, Giotto could feel the flame emitting of off Tsunas body, allmost begging to be released, Giotto was allmost scared of the boy in front of him, though he too knew how to hold his mask, and he was just barely able to hold it.

Tsuna spoke up again with a bit more fierce this time. "Tell me **GIOTTO!** why are you asking me all theese questions about what I regrett, when it is allready far burried deep into the past forgotten, and I know for a fact that there are a few things you yourself regrett Primo, I am not trying to be dissrespectfull towards you, but what we need now is to focus on the future, and I have done absolutly **EVERYTHING** in my power to make shure that Vongola becomes what it was intended to be, a vigilant group that portects the weak."

Tsuna was starting to calm down, as his flame was cooling of and his body was starting to relax, he took in a deep breath, while looking into the primos eyes once again.

"Isnt that why you named your famiglia 'clam' in the first place, a strong outer shield to portect the weak inside?"

Giotto had to smile a bit at the Deichimos reasoning, before he simply replied with. "What would you say if there was a way to return to the past?"

Tsuna looked at the man disbelief written across his face, Giotto had to laugh a little again, before continuing. "The other generations of Vongola myself included have all agreed that as a reward for an outstanding job well done, we are going to send you to the point when you where born, while your memories are all intact."

Tsuna just stood there looking at Giotto with a wariarity of expreshion all packed into one, confusion, disbelief, anger, sadness and a whole lot of other as well.

" , what are you saying, send me back in time?"

Tsuna stared at the man in front of him to just secounds later took bouth of his hands and pulling them through his hair, all the while swearing in 7 diffrent languages.

He suddenly snapped out of his state while grabing onto the suit of Giotto, all but screaming in his face, as his flame burst out from his head.

"**Are you telling me that after all that work I did for you, after all that time working on getting Vongola back to its original state, here I am DEAD and your telling me to go back out there be reborn with my memories INTACT, and go through with it AGAIN!"**

Tsuna still held Giottos suit in a death grip while Swearing in another 9 diffrent languages, head bowed down in frustration, while Giotto stood there calmly taking it all in.

He soon placed a hand on the frustrated teens back, and used his other to take a hold of the boys chin while lifting his head up, while calmly stating.

"If you want to put it that way, then I guess yes, that is what I am saying, but then again isnt that what you want, to go back and try and be there more for your family, I know you realy wanted to try and open up more with a certain prefect right?"

Tsuna just stared at the Primo in dissbelief, his flame was slowly dying out, and he released the grip he had had on Giotto.

Giotto took the silence as a sign that he had understood what Giotto was offering him, the chance to get closer, all the while getting stronger faster to be able to protect those close to him.

"Now Tsunayoshi, the question now is, do you want this?"

The two stood in silence, Tsuna looking down towards the ground, while Giotto waited patently for the boy to decide.

Tsuna took one more look at the two children playing, staring intensly at the two, while he turned around, and gave his awnser to the Primo.

"I can realy go back? back to the past and live through it all again?"

Giotto mearly noded his awnser to the Deichimo, Tsuna smiled slightly stood tall again while looking with a certain form for respect towards the man in front of him, he tok and placed his right hand to his chest and bowed to the man in front of him, giving him the respect he earns, while stating calmly. "I think I will take you up on that Vongola Primo"

Giotto couldnt help but smile at the boy, as he placed a hand on the boys hair, and in a slight movement there was a big flash, and the Deichimo was gone, sent back to the begining of time.

"Til we meet again Deichimo"

tbc

* * *

A/N: wheu another chapter done, and wow I still cant believe in such a smal time I have gotten 9 followers OMG, you gys are all awesome thank you so much for your support.

Same goes for all of you who has been kind enough to review, it realy helped me get some motivation done to finish up the chapter faster, thank you all again so much, I am allmost at a loss of words of how gratefull I am to you all, and I hope the story is starting to make some sense.

As for my thinking in this chapter before I get compleatly of topic, in the Prolouge I wanted to add that Tsuna met with Giotto beore I ended it off but it would take away the efect of the his death, and now that I look back on it that was the right thing to do in the loong run.

Because now I could focus on Giotto and Tsuna and make the transishion over to the next phase a bit more smoother, in the few stories in this criteria that I have read, there are people who indeed add Giotto that tells a dying Deichimo that he could be reborn or replaced with a diffrent Tsuna of an alternate universe of himself, and Tsuna just accepts it like its nothing, I wanted to add something to his character that shows he had grown as a boss, and I wanted to show the frustration that after he had lived a loong life with his friends and family that he has feelings and has moved on.

I hope I was able to do that, it was my goal for this chapter to make that goal, and I like Giotto hes awesome, and I dunno im just ranting at this point xD, anyway I hoe you liked this chapter and I will see what I can do for the next one, this is VxG writing out see ya.


	3. A flame filled world

Memories Reborn chapter 2 a flame filled world

Disclaimer: I dont own Katekyo hitman reborn it goes to its original owner I only own the story.

* * *

Previously on Memories reborn

Giotto couldnt help but smile at the boy, as he placed a hand on the boys hair, and in a slight movement there was a big flash, and the Deichimo was gone, sent back to the begining of time.

"Til we meet again Deichimo"

* * *

There was a silent night in Namimori, it was eary in the day, the birds where starting to wake and sing their songs.

It was currently early October, and in the early silence there was but a single car speeding towards the hospital.

A man with blond hair was pacing around waiting for the doctors to come and get him, he wanted to be by his wife's side, but his hysteria made the doctors tell him to go and wait outside, because he was disturbing his wife.

The man knew his wife was in good hands, but he was more worried about his child, they had always wanted a child, they had ben trying to get one for months, and finaly here they where their child, and the one thing Iemitsu wanted to make shure was that his child was safe.

He knew there was something spechial about this child, he could feel it, he could feel the flames emitting off of his prechios Nana, he could sense the powerfull Sky flames comming of off his wife.

Iemitsu allready know that his own sky flames are weak, but not as weak as the seventh boss of Vongola, but it was along those lines, and the current boss of Vongola told him the reason to his weak flame was because of his mothers side of his family, Timoteo knew that Sakura (A/N: because we dont know who Iemitsus parents are I decided to just make something up, if he does have a known family im sorry.) Iemitsus mother had a strong storm flame, and the blood of Primo was starting to run thin, that and with the storm flame characteristics it is a destructive flame that can break down and corrode other flames, even if Iemitsus main flame is sky it is in such a weak state because of the powerfull storm flame he got from his mother.

But that didnt mean he coudln't feel other flames, he could feel the more powerfull ones and those who have a hard time consealing them, if a person can conseal his flame well enough Iemitsu is unable to detect the flame, let alone the type. Before Iemitsu could continiue on with his inside turmoil, the door opend up, while a nurse came out with a smile on her face.

"You can come in now sir" Iemitsu all but ran the poor nurse over, and went over to his beloved wife.

Nana was currently holding a crying boy in her arms, as she saw her husband run in, she smiled at him and beckoned him over towards her.

Iemitsu walked slowly to her side, hand shaking his eyes wide, mouth slowly forming a smile, as tears was welling up in his eyes, he put a hand on Nana and kissed the side of her forehead, while slowly whispering 'thank you' over and over again.

nana just leaned into the embrace her husband was giving her, while she slowly looked down on her newborn child, she looked up at her dearest husband joy clearly emitting from her gorgeous eyes.

Iemitsu looked down on his prechious family, and looked at his new born son with happy aeay while tears ran down his face, he slowly asked Nana if he could hold him, Nana happily complied, while slowly showing Iemitsu how to hold the smal child.

as Iemitsu sat at the side of the bed Nana was lying in, while looking into the deep brown eyes of the boy, Iemitsu paused for a minute, for a minute there it looked like the child had looked into Iemitsus inner self and searched for his flame.

But that couldnt be possible, Iemitsu took a retake, the eyes didnt look like any child he had ever seen before, instead of wide circiluar orbs looking confused or wonder, no this boy looked straight at him, eyes narrow no sound no wrigling or crying like most newborns do.

It was like he looked straight into his soul, and as he held him he could clarely feel th powerfull sky flames emitting from the infant.

"Dear, is something wrong?" Iemitsu looked into the eyes of a concerned Nana, they stayed like that for a while, before Iemitsu spoke up.

"No, no nothing wrong at all honey, I was just wondering what to name this little guy" Iemitsu turned to face the child again in his arms, the child still had that look, a look that Iemitsu allmost could describe as wisdom, it was the only thing that came to mind when he looked at his sons eyes.

Nana laughed a little while gleaming with happines and looked up to her husband, "I allready have a name, I hope you dont hate me for choosing without you"

Iemitsu only gleamed at his wife, "then tell me the name you have chosen, for I want to call him by name"

Nana smiled she took another look at her son in her husbands arms "His name is, Tsunayoshi."

- 6 years later -

"Tsu-Kun, are you ready to leave?" Nana called for her 6 year old son, they where going to the store to buy some food for dinner.

"Comming Kaa-chan" Tsunayoshi Sawada was finnishing up his school asignment that was due tomorow, he was allmost finnished with it, but as his mother called for him he decided he could finnish it later.

Tsuna ran down the stairs and up towards his mother, smiling while taking her hand in his as they left the house.

Tsuna knew what he was, he knew of everything that was eventually going to happend, but there was one thing that confused the now 6 year old boy, he could clearly sense falmes emitting from his mother, even from all of the people around him.

That in itself wherent anything new to him, he knew that every human being have a dying will flame, it is after all the closest thing to a life force you can get.

the problem was that the flames where so much stronger than what they are supposed to be, shure no harm in strong flames, but he didnt need his hyper intuition to feel them,he didnt need to touch them, he just had to look and he could feel the flames of said person, that is what was so confusing to Tsuna, yes every single person has some form of ither the flames of the sky or the flames of the earth, but to this extent was so confusing.

Timoteo had allready been coming to visit a handfull of times when his dad was around, and even when I did activate my flames they didnt bother at even trying to seal them away, even his mother seemed so happy about Tsuna having a flame so strong.

Tsuna didnt want to say anything as he is trying to act his current age, and decided to wait with the questions at a later time when he was 'somewhat' older.

as he duo closed in on the store, Tsunas hyper intuition was starting to act up, telling him to get the hell away from there.

His intuition is something Tsuna has learnded to never ignore, believe it no matter how far fetched the idea was, he stoped in his tracks, Nana stoped and looked at her son in concern.

"Whats wrong Tsu-kun? is it your head again?" Tsuna had told his mother that he got some hedaces and he just knows something bad or good is going to happend, nana knew that whenever the boy gets a hedache she should listen to him, he may ba a child but he is something for himself, even she isnt so oblivious to that fact.

"Whats wrong Tsu-kun is something about to happend?" she had knelt down and gently looked into Tsunas eyes, while Tsuna noded slightly, while looking around for the reason as to why his intuition was acting up.

Then suddenly out of nowhere a man came out from the bushes, gun in hand, and pointed it at Nana, "hand over the kid now nice and easy woman!" the thug had a hood and a mask on, Tsuna just stood there while his mother wraped his arms around him.

Before Nana could awnser the man Tsuna went up and kicked the man in the balls (A/N: im sorry guys I know its a sore topic for you boys but it needed to be done) before he quickly grabed onto his mother hands while urging her to run, and run they did to the nearest police station.

Nana told the officers about what had happend, and they where allowed to stay for a few hours before some officers followed them home safely.

That night Tsuna stayed with his mother through the night, not just because his mother needed her, but because he himself was terrified, it would have been a diffrent matter if he had his mittens and ring or Reborn close by, but no he didnt have any form of protection, if he used his flames without his gloves he would burn his hands, and even so right now his body isnt build to withstand the HDWM, right now he was just a helpless little boy, with the knowldge that he can do something eventually.

Tsuna moved colser to his mother, hoping, praying that this would be the only time something like this would happend, but deep down he knew, he knew all to well that is not the case, he knew they are after them because of his Vongola blood, they want the primo line dead, or Vongola in general.

Tsuna leaned closer in to his mother, slightly closing his eyes, something about this time period is definetly wrong and diffrent.

Not only are people obvious to the fact about flames, or maby its just the mafia and the ones related to them that knows, and never in his life (previous at least) have anyone been pointing a gun at his with the exeption of Reborn and a few assassins, but that was during the time he was involved in the mafia, and right now he isnt, well he is but not physicly like he will be when Reborn comes around.

Tsuna had to sigh a little as he compleatly closed his eyes. 'why is it so much diffrent from before?'

- 7 years later -

Tsuna was awoken by a something heavy jumping up on him, Tsuna woke with a start and looked at the one who had woken him, he had to smile a bit as he would rmember reborn waking him up in a similar matter, the one before him now only wants to go out for a morning run.

tsuna sighed heavily as he petted the black wolf before him.

"Okay Nyx you win, just let me get up and get dressed and we will go for a walk."

The wolf raised its head while its eyes gleamed in joy as it jumped down from the bed and ran out the door, while going down the stairs towards the kitchen to get its reward for a job well done.

Tsuna had to smile at the creature, 3 years ago mom said she wanted a guard dog for portection, and draged Tsuna to a dog rescue senter, what they found there was a black 1 year old wolf cub, the rangers said that it was found wandering the neiborhood and that it was a danger to the soiciety, they where planing on putting it down, but mom didnt want the poor wolf cub to be put down because of the reasons that it was just simply a wolf, I had to agree with mom, and as mom went to get the papers for the black wolf, tsuna leaned down to the cage and the wolf stared right back at him, the 2 stared at eachother for a while, when the cub suddenly leaned up placing its paws at the grided gate, while howling at Tsuna in joy.

Tsuna had instantly fallen in love with the young cub, and as his mother returned with the papers and a leash, Tsuna instantly wanted to be the one to hold her.

He had named her Nyx a shortend version of the black gem Onyx, Nana had to agree as it fited the young feemale wolf just perfectly.

Tsuna took a look at the time 5:24, he had to shake his head a little. "Oh well the earlier the better, Nyx need the exersice anyways"

It didnt take loong before he had gotten down stairs and was greated with a quite adorobol sceene, in front of him was Nyx holding onto the ocean blue leash sitting in front of the door, his shoes was allso messily prepared in front of her.

"hehe the doors not going anywhere Nyx, im going to get some food then we leave okay"

Nyx only stared at him, then at the door, then back at him again, and only to slightly tilt her head in confusion almost to say 'didnt you say we could go as soon as you got down?'

Tsuna could only laugh a little at the wolfs antics "Ill be right back Nyx dont worry"

As Tsuna enterd the kitchen his mother had allready prepared two slices of bread with strawberry jam on, "Nyx realy loves those morning runs with you dosnt she Tsu-Kun"

Tsuna had to smile at the food his mother had prepared for him.

"Oh Tsu-kun this was in the mail today, its acctually quite interesting, it said that they can make the next generation af leaders, and it is all free if they get a place to stay and meals dayli, it was such a nice deal I had to give them a call right away"

Tsuna looked up at her, allmost just barely able to contain his exitment, it was that time allready, I can hardly wait for Reborn to get here, but he still went ahead and said the same thing he had said the first time she had said it.

"You know it is most likely a scam right, and besides what if it is one of those guys?"

by those guys Tsuna was refering to the assassins that where trying to kill or abduct them thruought the years, it was one of the rasons why Nana had taken self defence classes and learned how to use a gun, same goes for Tsuna, never leave without some sort of weapon so you can protect yourself, Tsuna had even gone so far as to train with bouth Hibari and Ryohei, they all know about the assassintation atempts of his family, and have agreed to help train him, Hibari more like because he could acctually get some decent challenge for once, and Ryohei is well being Ryohei.

And that is allso why they got Nyx, she can be a bit over protective of her close ones.

"well if it is a scam then we can just send them away, and if it is them we can just sick Nyx on them"

saying so in her usual happy face voice, Tsuna had just finnished his food and was about to go outside to take his morning run with Nyx when there was someone at the door.

Nana and Tsuna turned to look at eachother, yes Tsuna knew it was most likely Reborn, but through out the years whenever the door bell rings when you arent expecting someone, is allways a little hair rising.

tsuna held a finger to his lips telling his mother to be quiet, he grabed his hand gun from off the table, and slowly made his way towards the door, he could allready sense Reborns presence he knew there was no danger, he only did this so Nana didnt have to worry about Tsuna being caught off guard.

as he got to the door, watching Nyx slightly growl at the door, Tsuna only placed a hand on her head to have her stand down.

He turned his back to the door, looking through the peep hole and slightly let a sigh escape his mouth, it was indeed reborn that was standing outside, he hid his gun behind his back and slightly opend the door.

Tsuna was just so filled with such releaf at the sight of Reborn, but he didnt let it show, as he asked.

"Who are you?" the baby hitman turned his gaze up to Tsunas slightly lifting the fedora up

"My name is Reborn, I am your new Tutor"

* * *

A/N: okay that was a loong one, at least it feels loong after sitting for hours typing, back stiff and tired and all that good stuff.

but enough of that **OMG YOU GYZ ARE ALL SO AMAZING 7 REVIEWS 11 FRIGGIN FAVES AND 19 FOLLOWERS, ITS BARELY BEEN A WEEK SHINCE I UPLOADED THE PROLOUGE AND IM JUST GETTING BOMBARDED WITH FEEDBACKS AND OMG I LOVE YOU GYZ SO MUCH.**

Anyway, wow 2nd chapter allready here, and you gyz are just eating it all up im at a loss of words I cant really explain it but, wow thank you, thank you for your super support, and I promise to get the next chappter up as fast as I can.

yes so as you all have proabably noticed things arnt exactually going along the story story per say, but it is still going to be the same story, kinda.

And yes Tsuna carries a gun, same for his mother, reason is because, well you have kinda read that now so I dont really need to explain, as for the wolf.

I dunno I just recently found this amazing khr fiction called Hacker, the author gives tsuna an animal and im not telling anymore than that, but the author really inspired me into giving Tsuna a pet, and I love wolves and black is a wery uncomon color for a wolf and I like Onyx and one thing went to another and we got Nyx.

And I wanted to introduce flames early on, dont worry I will explain that in the next chapter, and about Iemitsu and weak flames, I know that he kinda kick butt with his flame as we saw in the final arc of the manga, but I need Iemitsu to have a weak flame to be able to work with my story, as you could proabably allready tell its going to be diffrent, but still follow the main arcs, ill get into more detail at a diffrent time.

anyway again thank you all so wery much for your **EXTREME! **support, and I will work so wery hard with the next chapter as well, this is VxG writing out.


	4. Three is a crowd

Memories reborn chapter 3: Three is a crowd

Disclaimer: I own nothing with the exeption of the story and Nyx

A/N: I am sorry for the absent I have ben on vacation to my summer house for a few days now and I am sincerely sorry about leaving without telling anyone, and another thing before we go on to the story itself there is something I want to clerify with all of you instead of just replying to each of you, it is kinda time consuming to say the least, I have gotten a few feedbacks regarding my misspelling of some letters and such, so let me make something perfectly clear to all of you, English is a secound language to me, im originaly Norwegian, so some of the wording is a bit off because of that, that and sometimes my tasts wount register and the one that are being mostly difficult is my A and 'shift' buttons, and sometimes my ' as well, and I am looking for beta readers and I have one in mind but I need him/her to be active enough so if anyone feels like they want to be my beta on this please let me know, and without forther adue lets get on with the story.

* * *

**Previously on Memories reborn**

**Tsuna was just so filled with such releef at the sight of Reborn, but he didnt let it show, as he asked.**

**"Who are you?" the baby hitman turned his gaze up to Tsunas slightly lifting the fedora up**

**"My name is Reborn, I am your new tutor"**

* * *

Tsuna just stared at the baby hitman in front of him, his eyes narrowing down as he stept aside and opend the dor so Reborn could enter, Nyx was still slightly growling at the intruder but sat her ground next to Tsunas leg, as Reborn enterd he walked slowly behind Tsuna as the young teen made his way back towards the kitchen.

Nana who had started the preparations for breakfast, turned around as she heard Tsuna aproaching.

"Who is this Tsu-kun? is he lost?" Tsuna went up to his mother gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "This is Reborn he is the tutor you called"

Nana looked down at Reborn with a slight frown on her face, Tsuna noticed this as well and spoke in a calm mater while slightly squezing her shoulder in comfort.

"He isnt dangerous kaa-chan, I sense no ill intentions comming from him."

At this Nana sighed in releef and smiled towards Reborn while turning around again to continiue with the cooking.

Tsuna looked at his mother noticing her shoulders where a little bit more tense than usual, with a smal sigh, he grabed her shoulders again and started to slightly masage them, taking out the stiff knots she was creating out of all the stress she was going through lately.

"Say kaa-chan do you want me to stay home from school today? If you are still angsty about what happend yesterday I can take a run with Nyx instead of my normal jog, and stay home if you need me to?" He was saying as his fingers went from her shoulders to in between her shoulder blades while working out some more knots.

Nana sighed in delight at the masage her son was giving her, and forced a smile towards her son. "Its fine Tsu-kun, you dont have to stay home, didnt you have plans with Kyoya-kun and Takeshi-kun today?" Tsuna grabed his mothers shoulders a bit too roughly as he allmost screamed in her face.

"Kaa-chan I can't just leave you like this, even if Nyx is around right now you need me here, school can wait, and im shure Hibari-san and Yamamoto-kun understands, I'll even call Hibari-san and tell him he can get an hour extra in tomorows practice, and it is weekend tomorow as well, he is proabably going to demand more but, you know how he can be."

Nana looked up on her son knowing this was not a battle she could win, she noded her head and Tsuna smiled slightly and was about to talk when something or rather someone came crashing into his legs.

Tsuna looked down at Nyx, who sat with a leash and a belt for Tsuna to use, she looked like she was angry at him for forgetting about his promise, Tsuna could only sigh as he Knew Nyx was getting frustrated and wanted to run, and she was going to run with him at the end of the rope top speed no doubt.

Tsuna wanted to sigh again, he was going to have to run for a while obviously, he grabed the leash and belt, placing the belt around himself and straping the leash onto the belt so Nyx could run like she wanted, and he grabbed both his gun and Phone so he could call Hibari and tell him what was going to happend today and the next day, and he knew he was going to get bitten to death twice as bad as normal by the carnivoire at the end of the day tomorow.

Tsuna turned around again to look at the dissaproval looking baby hitman, he could see that Reborn wanted to scold him for skipping school, he let out another sigh as he calmly talked to the hitman on his way out.

"You can scold and threaten me all you want Reborn, its not gonna make a diffrence, and I want you to stay with Kaa-chan while im out, and as soon as I get back we can talk, I have a feeling you arnt here to just simply 'tutor' me"

The two shared a quick glance and all Reborn did was slightly nod his head in understanding as Tsuna was all but draged out the door by the black wolf.

Reborn took one last glance at Tsuna as the boy dissapeared from his sight, he sighed as he heard the door slam shut with a bit more force than necesary. Reborn took a mental note that he had to ask Iemitsu about the so called stupid boy he had described, and the boy he had met today had a certain aura and was ordering Reborn around, Reborn could only shake his head in frustration, oh yes Iemitsu is going to get it the next time they meet.

Reborn turned to Nana and now that he took a good look at her he understood what Tsuna ment with being stressed out, though he had to give it to the woman she knew how to hide it well, her shoulders where stiff, her hands where slightly shaking as she cut the vegtabels, allmost as if she was anticipaiting someone to burst in from somwhere, Reborn allso noted the gun next to the sink, it was only a hands length away from her, and he saw she was looking every so often over at it just to make shure it was there.

Reborn slowly aproached the woman trying his best not to starlte her as he did so. "Say Mrs Sawada do you mind telling me where I could find Tsunas room?" Nana turned to face the hitman a slight suprize woven onto her face, only for it to transform into a genuine happy smile. "Its up the stairs and the first door to your left, and there is no need to be formal with me, call me mama."

Reborn smiled and tilted his head with a hand on the rim of his fedora in thanks, as he slowly turned around and made his way upstairs, as he enterd the boys room he was slightly taken aback at the neatness and orginized the room was, there was a bed along the wall next to a window, and at the end of the bed was a bookshelf, Reborn was suprised that there where books not only writen in japanese but italian as well, some chineese, spanish the list goes on, the desk that was at the oposite side of the room across from the bed had a neat stack of brushes in a wariant of different shapes and sizes in a basket, most likely for the care for Nyx.

As Reborn opend one of the drawers he allso found another gun and the equipment ment to take care of it, as Reborn closed the drawer, he noticed a few pictures hanging at the notice board that was apart of the desk, there where 5 pictures in total, one had a picture of a wery young looking wolf with a red leash hanging from its mouth, proabably Nyx when she was a cub.

Another one was a picture of three boys, Tsuna in the middle smiling, with a white haired boy at his right side, one arm slung over Tsunas shoulder while the other arm was in the air in a fist pump, the other boy that was standing at Tsunas left had black hair and apeared to be laughing so hard that he was clutching his sides.

the third picture had a picture of Tsuna and a raven haired boy with tonfas, the boy had his tonfas in a gesture like he wanted to fight, while Tsuna looked slightly anoyed and tired, Reborn guessed by the look of the angle of the picture that the 2 didnt know they where being taken pictures of, Reborn had to cuckle a little.

The forth picture had a picture of the white haired boy runing alongside with Nyx at his heels while a girl with orange hair was laughing in the backround together with Tsuna.

The fifth and final picture was a group picture with Tsuna kneeling next to a panting Nyx whose tounge was out towards the right, he was smiling with closed eyes as he held one arm around Nyx's neck and the other on the ground for support, the boy with the black hair sat to the right of the wolf one hand on her head the other in a V sign for the camera, while grinning widely, the boy with the white hair was standing behind Tsuna with his left arm on Tsunas shoulder while the other aound the orange haired girl next to him, she was smiling widely while slightly crowtching down bouth hands holding the V sign for the camera, while the raven haired teen that was standing behind the black haired boy was slightly facing away from the camera so he was in profile head down eyes closed and his face in a scowl and arms crossed as it was obvious that he was forced into participating in the picture.

Reborn couldnt help but chuckle a little at the picture, and noted that they looked young, maby around 9 and 10 and it was obvious that they where close and it made things easier for him when he would have to find some guardians for Tsuna, it would make things easier indeed.

Reborn took another glance around the table when he spoted something sticking out of the secound top drawer, the drawer below the one he had pulled out to find the gun in, as he opend it up he found a stack of neatly placed school grades, Reborn had to snort when he saw the big red 17% on the top most piece and picked it up for a closer inspection.

"For someone who has multiple diffrent books in diffrent languages he shure gets some lousy grades" Reborn scanned the paper in his tutor mode, but only to realice that the whole thing was all corect, his spelling was neat and easy to read, the awnsers are short and simple, and it is all correct, so why does he get a 17%.

Reborn couldnt help it so he decided to check all of his grades, 20% 31% 12% yet the awnser the boy had written is corect all of it was, Reborn was so caught up in what he was doing he allmost missed the precense of Nana that was coming to check on him, as Nana enterd the room Reborn saw the sad look in her eyes as she noticed what Reborn was doing and narowed his eyes slightly in thought.

"Say maman why does Tsuna get such bad grades, I have allready gone over most of his grades and they are all corect? care enlighten me as to why this is"

Nana tok a shaky breath while slightly shaking her head, as she loked into Reborn's eyes "That is something Tsu-kun is going to have to tell you himself, im sorry Reborn-kun."

Reborn held her gaze for a bit when he decided to just clean it up and ask Tsuna himself later, he took one more look towards the pictures on the wall and deciede he might as well just ask her about the boys and the girl in the photo's. "Say maman, who are those kids with Tsuna in those pictures?" Reborn put down the stack of paper he had looked through, and walked towards the board again, lightly taking a pin out of the group picture as not to damage it as he knew it was important to Tsuna, and carefully handed it to Nana.

Nana took the picture and as she looked it over, a smal tear ran down her face while a genuine smile crossed her face.

"Those are Tsu-kuns friends, they do all sort of things together, and it was thanks to Kyoya-kun that Tsu-kun learned selfdefence." Nana who had by now seated down onto Tsunas bed trailed off and let the tears run freely down her face and Reborn had noticed the smile was gone, and she was letting her emotions get the best of her,Reborn had slowly aproached the poor woman and pearched himself onto her shoulder holding a hand on her head in a silent comfort silently telling her its fine just let it go, while jumping down gently grabing the picture out of the womans hands so she wount accidentally destroy it, not saying anything head low as his fedora shadowed out his face as he knew, not only as a profesjonal hitman, but as a tutor he knows that there is a time and a place when you say something, and when you dont say anything at all, he have had to learn a whole bunch of skills, and right now, this woman in front of him, as far as what he have gatherd, have tried to keep her son safe for who knows how many years, and in the end it is her wery son that she is trying her hardest to keep safe and raise the best way she knows, that ends up in portecting her instead.

Reborn cant imagine what it must feel like to have a child of 13, who need have the means of having a knowledge of having to use a gun to keep him safe, of having to allways doubt someone, that there are people that you cant trust, allways be aware of your surroundings 24/7 a day.

Reborn sat next to Nana in silence hoping that with him there he could at least provide some portection for the smal family, and he was seriously going to let Iemitsu have it the next time they meet.

***with Tsuna***

Tsuna slamed the door a bit harder than necesearly, because right now he was just so releaved, frustrated, tired and confused.

Releaved because with Reborn here his mother was going to be safe, and he knows Bianchi is on her way eventualy, at least he hope she is, Bianchi and Kaa-chan where close friends in Tsuna's previous life, and he hope they can be so again, his mother definatly needed some form of company other than himself and Nyx.

Frustrated because with Reborn around he would proabably mess up his and Hibari's schedual, same with Ryohei and Yamamoto.

Tired because of a certain wolf that was litteraly dragging him around at top speed, while it was still 6:22 in the morning, though he cant help but to not get mad at her, she has her needs as well.

Confused because of well everything that is going on, ever shince that one encounter with that thug, people have been after them for years, and then there is the flames, not only can he activate his flames without a ring or pills, he have even seen his mother use her flames ocationally to patch him up after a spar with Hibari, she keeps asking if he have figgured out how to use his flames yett, if it was one thing he wanted to keep from his mother the most, it was the fact that he knew perfectly well how to handle his sky flames, he uses it on ocations, but it is difficoult to use them withouth the gloves, so he tries not to use them around other people, and Tsuna is well aware of his fathers powerfull storm flame, and so is his mother.

only problem is, Tsuna only have his sky flames, he havent inherited ither of his mothers sun flame or his fathers storm flame, he only have his sky flame, he knows this because he have tried delving within himself and only his pure orange sky flame is residing within himself.

Tsuna stoped runing because Nyx was starting to slow down enough to give his some room for dominance, and he pulled out his phone and dialed the all to familiar number, as he started to g move onto a light jog, to keep Nyx and himself moving.

After a few rings the all to familiar cold voice awnserd the phone, Tsuna took a deep breath and started to explain.

"Hi Hibari-san I am really sorry for waking you up so early in the morning, you see its about my mom"

After Tsuna had finnished explaining the situation, there was a scoff comming from the other end of the line, Tsuna stopped moving as he stood dead in the track face paling as he listend to Hibari's demand for the tomorows practice.

"Are you crazy!? Hibari-san I know we have weekend tomorow but another 3 hours to our allready 6 is insane, what if we take an extended 1 hour and another 1 hour for our jog with Onii-san and Yamamoto kun, does that sound fair, and yes im shure Nyx wil be delighted to take a 1 hour jog with us for our cooldown jog after sparing, what do you say to that?"

Tsuna listend intensly to the carnivoire's reply as he felt like he allmost crushed his phone, as he would fear the prefect would demand another hour to add onto the allready packed scedual.

Tsuna had to take a retake as he couldnt quite understand what the prefect had said, after a moment of silence and for Tsuna to let the words of Hibari sink in, he had to smile a little, and slightly chuckle. "Dont worry Hibari-san, i'll tell Kaa-chan to prepare it for you tomorow, as I allready explained we can't have our sparring sesion today, im really sorry about that and...what, can you reply that?"

Tsuna's eyes widend in disbelief, had Hibari-san realy said that, Tsuna smiled slightly again. "Don't worry Hibari-san ill make shure to tell her that." with another sigh he closed the phone shut, and looked at the time, 7:34. Tsuna looked down at Nyx again, she was panting and looking healthily tired from the runing she has done, Tsuna smiled again, and started to jog heading towards home.

By the time Tsuna had returned home the clock was 8:10, he opend the door wide to let Nyx inside, and closing and locking it behind him. "I'm back Kaa-chan."

Tsuna turned the corner to the kitchen only to find it empty, he heard Nyx move up the stairs and followed the wolf closely behind, taking out his gun just in case, as the two closed in on Tsunas room, Tsuna let out another sigh of releef.

"Kaa-chan must have had another breakdown, thank good Reborn was here" He mutterd that last part mostly to himself, he put away the gun and opend the door as quietly as he could not wanting to disturb his mother, what met him though was something he would not have pictured giving the curent circomstances, what met him was Nana and Reborn siting on his bed with a picture album in Nanas lap with Reborn perched onto her shoulder looking with great interest at the pictures, while the cent of tea was lingering in the air, Nana looked up from the picture album and onto Tsuna who had just enterd the room, and smiled sweetly.

"Ara Tsu-kun, your back allrady?" Tsuna just shok his head while smiling at his mothers loss of time, "It's currently 8:15 Kaa-can, I have been gone for a good hour and 30 minutes or so, oh and Hibari-san told me to tell you good day, and that he would like that certain something for after tomorows spar" Tsuna sat down beside his mother while Nyx jumped up onto the oposite side of Nana head resting onto her forelegs with closed eyes.

Tsuna looked at the picture album in his mothers hands, and noted it was pictures of his time with his friends, he then looked up onto Reborn, who in return noded in understanding, before Tsuna had left he had said that we should talk, and with 'we' he had not ment a talk between him and Tsuna, but with Nana as well, and after being around the woman after the boy had left, it was all he needed to understand that Nana deserves to know about what is about to happend to her son.

The three headed down towards the kitchen, sitting down at the dining table, Tsuna sitting next to Nana, holding onto her hands at the top of the table, while Reborn stood on top of the it across from them, with his smal suitcase next to him.

Reborn looked up onto the duo, thinking of what best way to tell them hoping that he can make it less destructive on the delicate woman, well might as well just get it ower with.

"Tell me Tsuna, Maman why do you think those men have been after you for so loong?" Reborn looked at the two studying their faces looking for anything that could reveal any emotion at all, but all he saw in the boy's eyes was 'I knew it'.

"Tsuna tell me what do you think?" the two stared eachother down for a while, when a scowl apeared on the boys face. "He is in the mafia isn't he!" It wasnt a question it was a statement, and by the looks of Nana she have had her questions too, she didnt look suprised when Tsuna said it, as it made it obvious that they have had this conversation before, Reborn lowerd his head, his fedora shadowing out his face, Reborn knew who Tsuna ment by he, he was talking about his father.

Reborn stood still for another moment before he continiued head still down. "Iemitsu is the boss of a guard service known as CEDDEF* he is allso the advicer to the current boss of the most powerfull mafia famiglia Vongola, the ninth boss Nono or as he is known by you, Timoteo."

There was silence in the room, noone talked, and as Reborn was about to continiue, Tsuna adruptly stood up from his seat, chair falling to the ground, while he banged his palms against the table in a loud bang, as he screamed in Reborns face, Now Tsuna knows that Reborn is trying to be gentle with his mother, and he knows that by the end of things he is going to proclaim he is to become the Dechimo of Vongola, but right now his intuition is going heywire and he need to take action before his head splits apart.

"**Reborn there is something you are not telling us, you are hiding something we have had our theories about him, and you just confirmed that...**" Tsuna took a deep breath trying to controll his emotions, he do not want Reborn to know he knows something he absolutly shouldnt have, he knows diffrent languages fair enough, he knows how to use a gun, yes in conditions like these its acceptable, have thoughts of his father being part of mafia, should at least light some warning bells into his head, but having a vast knowledge of how mafia operates is a whole diffrent thing, being apart of mafia is nothing like in the movies, and not untill Reborn starts his tutoring can he talk to him about that, he needs to be carefull, trying desperatly to kalmn his nerves, turning around and picking up the chair, while sitting down taking slow steady breaths while he looked up at Reborn again, there was a slight tint of suprize in the hitmans eyes, Tsuna noted this before continuing.

"What im trying to say is, what does that man being a boss have to do with me, am I going to succes him or something, im preatty shure he would have told me if I where to ever become more related to the mafia than we allready are." Tsuna desperatly tried his best to kalmn his nerves, they where still flying and his intuition was still going heywire, something is wrong, something was desperatly wrong, and its not about Xanxaus Tsuna could allready say that much, but what was it then, Tsuna grabed his hair in frustration groaning as his head was pounding, his intuition was never wrong, and whenever it acted up like it does now, something big is about to happend.

Reborn looked at the boy in front of him, he had suprized the first time he saw him, he is the spitting image of the Vongola Primo, and the thing he is watching before him, the boy has a strong intuition, he should proabably just get it over with, he grabed his suitcase, opeing it up, holding out 4 pictures.

"Tsuna, you are not to become boss of CEDDEF, but to become the 10th boss of Vongola itself." Nana and Tsuna looked at the hitman before them, Nana had a look of horror on her face, while Tsuna who was still clutching his head, only looked at him in what Reborn saw as acceptance, but denaial at the same time, Tsuna sat up straight, one hand cowering half his face.

"There are still things you are hiding from me, like who are those men in those pictures?" Tsuna pointed to the 4 pictures Reborn had layed out, Reborn glanced down at them, while pointing at one with a man with black hair and scars covering his face.

"This is Xanxaus he is the ninth's 4th son" he then pointed to the picture next to it it was a picture of a man with short blond hair and a wery scrawny looking face. "While this is Fredrico the eldest* of Nonos sons, the two are at a war with eachother of who deserves the titel if Dechimo, thet went so far as they killed their other 2 brothers*"

Tsuna's eyes widend hello this is new Xanxaus is one thing but Fredrico is allive, this is new no wonder his intuition went off like crazy, we are not talking about someone who isnt blood related to nono but fighting against a heir who have a right to rule, Tsuna had to take a retake at that point, if Fredrico who is a valid heir to the throne is alive, then what does that make him, we are talking a 3 way war here, what is Iemitsu thinking.

"Reborn if you have 2 heirs to the throne, why am I even a candidate?" The curiosity got the better of him, he knows Reborn is going to awnser something with him being related to Giotto, the first boss of Vongola, but boy was he wrong.

Reborn looked Tsuna directly in the eye, he had his serious mask on, a mask Tsuna have seen all to often when he had to make an important decison during a meeting, or during the mids of a battle, seing him like this now, must mean something bad is about to happend. "Because Tsuna nither of the two are fit to rule, all they bring is destruction, and it goes against the 8th boss wish, and what the 9th was trying to continiue but failed, and with this next generation it is only going to get worse, and go beyond the destruction of what even the 7th boss did."

Tsuna had to desperatly try and keep his mask from falling, he had read up on all of the generation of bosses, and learned all about them so he knows it by heart when he took the titel of Dechimo, the 7th boss had the most weakest flame of all the bosses prior and after his time, but he would channle it through spechial guns, that allowed the use of Flame channeling, and with the combination of his flames and gun, he could destroy a whole city in less than 3 minutes.

Tsuna felt his mother clutching his arm, he saw her knuckles turn white, and her face was starting to pale to become chalk white, he taped her shoulder and gave a vary smile, as he turned back to Reborn. "Even if you say that Reborn, what can I do, yes 'he' is a boss of that CEDDEF thing, but what does that have to do with me being a candidate for the titel of Dechimo?" Tsuna knew what Reborn was going to say, he knew it and he knew the moment he said so he was afraid of what would happend to his mother, yes he knows that she needs to hear this, it is important for her own safety and for the future of their family, but it is still going to be difficult for her, its going to be difficult for them.

Reborn knew he had to say it, and he knew the poor woman was going to take it hard, but at least she will be more safe than she have been, im shure that he and Tsuna can make arangements so that she is never alone, and he might even call Biachi and ask if she would be interesed in helping him out in keeping her safe, and maby she could even bring her brother along with her, he would make a fine storm guardian for Tsuna, of course he had to figgure out what flames those friends of Tsuna have, but it is a good secound option, but for right now, it needs to be said.

Reborn took a deep breath, while as calmly as he could told them.

"Because you are the direct decendant to the 1st Vongola Boss, the Vongola Primo, his veins flow within you." Reborn took forth a 5th picture and placed it on the table in front of the two. "As you both can see, you are indeed Giotto's decendant."

Tbc

* * *

*1 I don't remember if it was prounounced CEDDEF CEEDEF CEDEEF and at the time I was writing this I didnt have internett so I was unable to change it and figgure out if it was truly as I said it was, and I dont remember the meaning of the letters so im sorry, if any of you know pleace tell me.

*2/*3 I don't remember it it was Fredrico who was the oldest or if it was one of the others, and Fredrico was the only one I rememberd the name of so Im sorry for the inconvinience, again no internett and im to lazy and to tired to look it up I'll fix it in the next chapter.

And yay im finally done with the 3rd chapter, I really wanted to try and extend the chapter a bit, so I tried my best to delay everything that happend, but at the same time try and make it look natural, I hope I sucseeded, and truth to be told I wanted to add the conversation with Tsuna and Hibari, but when I have few words on a line and dots fanfiction cuts off my wordings, so I cant write in such a way, but at the same time I hope I captured their personalities well enough when I was explaining the pictures, I might acctually end up drawing them myself eventually, just so you can get the full picture (see what I did there)

anyway thank you all for your continious support, I really aprechiate it, and it is your feedback that encourages me to keep on writing, and again just a fast reminder, my English isnt perfect, it is as I said up at the beginning that English is a secound language to me, and I am trying my best to go over the bugs, I was really trying to spot them here, because of one feedback I got really started to bum me, I dont know if you ment good or bad by it, but just so you know I took it the wrong way, if you want to say something to me try and be more considerate, I am only human im not gonna mention any names but there are a whole lot worse grammar written stuff out there heck have you seen my earlier works, they are all terrible, my english have grown, now im not trying to be mean, I just want you and everyone else to understand, that if you want to discrimate my writing please think before you are posting it, the whole point of a feedback is for it to be suportive, if you want to say that some spelling is bad, please do say so but dont be a nag about it.

I am gratefull that you to all of you who are reading this, I dont mind people telling me that I am writing it wrong, just tell me and I will gladly do what I can to work it out, im preatty shure that there are some misspelling here as well, and please if any of you guys see any tell me, but please dont do it in a way where I feel the want to flag you, I dont want to do that.

I really should stop before this gets repedetive wich im shure it allready are, but once again if any of you spot anything, please tell me if there is a mistake and I will do everything in my power as a human being with a bit too much ADHD for my own good, I will evolve and do my best, and I hope with your support I can do just that.

This is VxG writing out see ya all in chapter 4.


	5. Authors Note

Just a quick heads up about the future for Memories reborn, I am over joyed to see as much support as I get, and to be honest it is allmost a little over whelming it is a first for me to get so much feedbacks in such a short time, even on my Deviant art channle I rarely get feedbacks for my drawings, and here I am getting over 30 followers and over 20 favorites and 11 feedbacks in a little under a month as I have uploaded the chapters.

I have by no means any plans of discontinuing the story, but I wanted to tell everyone about what is going to happend the comming year, when the 24th of august comes I will enroll into a public high school, I have gotten into the comic line as I want to work on my artistic skills, as I am more confident with my drawing than my writing, but writing is still important for a comic artist, as I am even writing down some of my ideas and even full out scripts, as I cant make heads or tails on in when I draw, so it is easier to have it in a written scetch in a way to make things simplier.

I just wanted to let you all know that I will never abondon Memories Reborn, not with your amazing feedback, and you all dont have to reply about the CEDEF anymore I got in now, and again thank you all for your amazing support, thank you all from the bottom of my heart I will try and write loonger chapters, and update whenver I have the time to do so.

I just wwant to tell you all, incase some of you think I have abondoned the story, it is far from it, and I hope you all wil understand and wish me god luck.

This is VxG writing out hopefully not for the last time, see you all in chapter 4.


	6. A change for the better

Memories Reborn chapter 4: change for the better

Dissclaimer: I own nothing with the exeption of the story and Nyx

A/N: Hi I'm back for now, and I am really having a great time here at the school, I have learned so much awesome stuff, and I am happy for the support many of you are giving me, and I am really trying hard to work out the bugs, I am happy so many of you are enjoying my story and to you again who replied to me that 1st anon, I know Iemitsu have a singular sky flame in the manga, but for my story to work I have to tweek a few things here and there, I mentioned that at the end of the 2nd chapter, and to another anon I have, I didnt want to use a dog, I have read another khr story wich used a more dangerous animal than a wolf, and there is a flaw to your reasoning, there are people out there who have wolves as pets (though they are few), and her name is not Onyx its just Nyx, im sorry for the angry rant, and I want to trully evolve as a writer, im trying to improve little by little, nobody is perfect.

Now then without further adue lets get on with the story.

Previously on memories Reborn:

**Reborn took a deep breath, while as calmly as he could told them.**

**"Because you are the direct decendant to the 1st Vongola Boss, the Vongola Primo, his veins flow within you." Reborn took forth a 5th picture and placed it on the table in front of the two. "You are indeed Giotto's decendant."**

Nana grabed Tsunas hand's clenching them in hers, eyes just pierced onto Reborn one's tears threthening to fall down from her eyes, she could hardly believen what she herd, granted she and Tsuna had often talked about the possibilities of him being in the mafia, but this is diffrent so very very diffrent.

Nana felt Tsuna trying to gently wiggle his hand's out of her iron grip, and suddenly she let go of them while shakingly getting to her feet.

Before she could leave though, she felt a hand on her shoulder, for only to turn around and look straight into Tsuna's eyes.

"T,Tsu-kun...I, I have to," she was unable to finish her sentence, before she could even comprehend what was happening, she was finding herself in a deep hug from her son, the hug was strong. It had a lot of feelings put into it, and she finaly understood, Reborn is apart of the mafia, they will finaly be safe with him here, they will finally be safe in their own home.

"Kaa-chan, why dont you go relax a little, you look like your about to fall over, Reborn is it okey if we take the rest in my room? I am just going to get Kaa-chan in her bed."

Reborn gave a short nod, keeping his head lowerd while turning around and getting off the table to leave them some privacy, and headed outside to take a phone call.

Reborn waited impatiently for the one on the other end to pick up the phone, tapping his foot his face in a scowl while standing outside the front door.

After what felt like an eternety someone fianlly picked up, it was Iemitsu.

"Reborn what are you doing calling me when you know how dangerous my work can be"

Reborn ignored Iemitsu while he desperatly tried to controll his rage, while in doing so he caught the last line form Iemitsu he just lost it, and became not just angry, but furious.

"SHUT UP Iemitsu! you know if you havent been so buissy with work, you would proabably have noticed something off from your family, your REAL family mind you, and no let me finnish, that "dame" son of yours carries a gun a GUN Iemitsu and not just your son, your wife does as well, and another thing tell me did you know that this so called stupid son of yours can at least 5 diffrent languages, can you awnser me why that is Iemitsu!"

There was a deadly silence where Reborn waited for a reply, while at the same time trying to cool his nerves, the entire time he had been at the household for the few hours that he had, there had allways been a tense aura surounding both Tsuna and Nana. But after that last hug, the hug where the reality of what Reborn would mean to them, was awnserd with releef and a more calmning aura, that had been Reborns last straw as he now waited for a reply from Iemitsu, but before the man could say anything Reborn finnished off in a calm slight wispher with a single line. "you should be ashamed of yourself" then ending the call, while walking slowly back into the house and up the stairs to a waiting Tsuna.

Tsuna was grooming Nyx while at the same time listening to Reborn telling off Iemitsu, although at anyother point he would have loved to just listening and enjoying it, because the bastard deserved it, but not right now, right now his mind was just so clouded with questions, reasons and for the 100th or so time that day confused, and he was just so focused on thinking while brushing Nyx's coat he hadnt realised he activated his flame, so that now that Reborn had enterd the room, he watched a smal orange flame making his home at the top of the boys head.

Reborn made his way towards Tsunas bed, and as he got in the boys range of vision, he could see he was deep in thoughts, Reborn then decided to just think about what he wanted to ask the boy, to Reborn he had not expected to find Tsuna to be this smart, his father allways said he had bad grades, but he had a good heart, wich is the reason why Nono asked Reborn to end Dinos training so early and send him to Japan.

Only to find the boy allready customed to a mafia world, knows how to use a gun, allready on good way to learn a few more languages, you can never be to catious.

Before he could ponder another thought he herd Nyx howl a little, while slightly licking the boys face, he had fallen asleep, Reborn glanced at the clock, it was 9:13, their talk had taken a bit loonger than expected the boy must be exhausted, Reborn had to smile, he got up from his seat and walked over to Tsuna and gently put him under the covers, and as he was about to exit the door, he watched Nyx jumping back up onto the bed while lying next to her master falling asleep herself.

Reborn smiled, while closing the door, he had a lot of preparations to do, for the safety of the house hold's sake.

*14:25*

Tsuna woke up, and getting out of bed, but allso noticed that Nyx was nowhere to be seen, the door was closed, worried he got up but not before noticing his window, it had a diffrent shine to it, as he got closer and felt it, he had to smile a bit, it was bullet proof.

He had seen the all to familiar shade the glass has, he had been saved by it multiple times allready in his past life, and even with the threts and danger he and his mother have had, they have never really have had the money nor the time to obtain some themselves.

Tsuna walked towards the door, also noticing some few changes as well, a new lock and a dead bolt was put in place.

("Man Reborn has been buissy, and as allways in record time") Tsuna shook his head while slightly smiling, and allso noticing the doggie door, only it has the perfect size for Nyx, ("so thats why Nyx isnt here, hehe mustave gotten exited of the new changes")

As Tsuna enterd the kitchen he saw men in black suits, and an all to familiar face, it took every ounce of strength Tsuna had not to shout and hug the man before him, Dino.

Well that explains why Reborn was so quick to get everything done so fast, Tsuna thought mostly to himself.

"Whoa, whoa there, no need to point that at me." Dino said with his arms raised in defence, his guards slightly stiff, but not making any move to go into action, they have gotten a clear message, don't aim any form of wepon towards Tsuna.

At first Tsuna was confused when he noticed he had drawn his gun in pure reflex, deciding not to put the gun away, he might remember Dino, but his body dosnt forget the fact that men in black suits are dangerous, and while he stood stiff and stared right into Dinos eyes, Reborn came up jumping onto his arm holding the gun, and was calmly talking to him.

"Tsuna This is Dino Cavalone, he is the 10th boss of the Cavalone famiglia, and he is my former student, everything is under controll, they are not enemies"

Tsuna relaxed slightly, but there was still something wrong his body screamed to move, and he did straight for Dino, Reborn jumped off from the sudden movement, while Tsuna was pushing Dino to the side so the both of them ended up tumbling on the floor while a gunshot was heard, as the two got up from the floor Romario held onto the smoking gun in one hand and another man held tightly in an elbow hold.

Dino looked up with pure dread across his face, if Tsuna hadnt acted when he did, he would have died on the spot, he then looked at the man Romario was holding, and realised soon who it was.

"Romario, please take this traitor out of my sight." Reborn soon came over to Dino talking to him, while Tsuna watched as Romario and another took the man out, he had been a boss himself, and he knew what Dino ment with 'take out' sometimes it really sucks to be a boss, but it is better that way, the traitors get one single chance to redeem themselves with proper observings at all times so they are certain they are still loyal, but at the slightest sign of someone turning down the warnings, they are to be 'taken out' as it is the lightest word describing it, and at the same time, no secrets will be given out to enemy families.

Tsuna had to sigh while he slumped down onto the floor with a heavy thud, he was stil holding onto the gun, he looked at it for the loongest time, while he soon allowed his head to slump agains the wall he was sitting up against.

He watched as Dino and Reborn talked to eachother, and he understood that Dino had to leave to take care of family buisness, Reborn saw them out, and soon returned to find Tsuna still on the floor in a daze, gun still in hand, only now resting in his hand on the floor.

Tsuna watched Reborn aproach him, and for each step Reborn took, another question appeared in his head.

'step' why is it so diffrent this time around, 'step' why does it have to be a war between rightfull heirs, 'step' what can I do that I havent allready done in the past, 'step' I need to work harder, 'step' work harder than ever before 'step' "say Reborn?" 'halt' "Can you teach me everything, and I mean not just about Vongola but all the other families as well, the low rank the high rank, everything."

Tsuna lifted his head eyes clear and determend, and looked straight into Reborn's eyes, Reborn looking with equal determidation back at the boy, and before Reborn could understand what was going on, a big pure strong flame emitted itself from Tsunas head, while his eyes turned into a clear powerfull orange.

Reborn smiled. "I suppose I have no choise now do i Decimo."

tbc

A/n: sorry for cutting this one so short, but I am unable to think of anything to continiue from here, so I hope you will forgive me, and please tell me if there are any mistakes, but stay away from the plot and the story and how ooc they seem, its my story darnit, so no badmouthing it, I can do what I want, and I will try and keep things as close as I can to the original, but just know I can't really do so, because of obvious reasons.

and I am again super happy with feedback, I really dont like asking for stuff but I just can't help myself because it is really a pushing force, that just allows me to continiue writing, so please continiue with your awesome feedback and you will have yourself another chapter in no time.

this is VxG writing out see you all in chapter 5.


End file.
